


Once upon a time...

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Trapper tells a bedtime story and while doing so, he reflects.





	Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/

"So, once upon a time, there was a little princess and her name was..."

"Becky."

"Right. Becky."

"And she had long blonde hair an' she was very pretty and she married the very handsome..."

"Do you want to tell this story or shall I?"

"Tell me again, Daddy, the story 'bout Korea."

"All right, my special love. Once upon a time, there was a young man who called himself Hawkeye Pierce. He was a very talented doctor, and then, without warning he was drafted into the Korean War..."

And while there, he worked hard, diligently trying to save every life that graced his operating table. After a time, he became exhausted, and it was more and more difficult to get up each day and stitch more soldiers together. It was more difficult to sleep, and so he took to drinking more and more. And this man, Hawkeye Pierce, was a difficult man -- charming, amusing, but rarely sincere. He had values and ideals, but his true self he guarded with alarming secrecy -- not allowing anyone a glimpse within.

But there was one moment in time where his true feelings came into play, and that once upon a time was the same moment that my life felt as if it had been fashioned as a fairy tale. For the first time I was in love. For the very first time I knew what it felt like to have that love reciprocated.

And just like in the best fairy tales, he disappeared, and I went home to my wife and children. So this Father's Day I'm making up bedtime stories for my daughter and wishing...

wishing against all odds that sometimes those fairy tales /did/ come true.

~end~


End file.
